Arrived in Bikini Bottom (Sparx and Gibson's Story)
At Sandy's Treedome She look at the Poster of the Contest Sandy: Oh boy, it will take some time for me to finish it. Patrick: Sandy! Sandy! He arrived at his Treedome Sandy: Howdy, Patrick? What's wrong? Patrick: There is someone new in Bikini Bottom. Sandy: Really? That's great? Patrick: And they also in the Cage from Plankton over there. Sandy: What? Oh no. They went off Sparx and Gibson are in the Cage Sparx: Where are we, Gibson? Gibson: I don't know. They Finally Realize Sparx: Somebody tell us why we're in a CAGE!!! Then Sandy and Patrick let them out Sandy: Here you go. Wow! I never seen a Robot here in Bikini Bottom. Sparx: Bikini Bottom? Sandy: Patrick. Why don't you go ask them. Patrick: Alright. He approach Patricia: Hmm... you look kinda cool like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Maybe... you guys should help Sandy, there. What do you saying? Sparx: Sure. Gibson: Okay. They left the Cage Sandy: Wow! You made a friend of Robot Monkey. That's great! I'm Sandy Cheeks. Patrick: I'm Patrick Star. Sparx: I'm Sparx. Gibson: And I'm Gibson. Patrick: Okay, you guys. If you need some help, I'll help you. Sandy: Well, I better go. Get some Supplies, I'll be back at my Treedome. She left Sparx: Man, I think she needs some help. Patrick: I tried to help her. But she said, she can do this on her own. Gibson: Well, it look like she's busy for something. Patrick: Well, my best friends wants her to be at the Krusty Krab. But she wants to the contest for her dream. Sparx: That's sound like someone we know. Flashback has started Antuari: Being an Animal Warrior is all I've dream about. Flashback has ended Sparx: Hey, maybe you can help us find him. His name is Antuari. You seen him? Patrick: Nope, sorry. Gibson: Well, it was worth a shot. Sparx: Yeah. Patrick: Come on, follow me. You can come to Spongebob's House. He left Sparx: Wait for us! They went to Spongebob's House and they look at the View Sparx: You're Best Friend's house is a Pineapple? Patrick: Yeah. And look over there. That's Bikini Bottom, and over there is the Krusty Krab. Sparx: Is Sandy going to the Krusty Krab? Patrick: Not really. Then Sandy came to Spongebob's House Sandy: Spongebob! Where is he? Patrick: He's not here. He's still at the Krusty Krab. Sandy: Aw, I just want to show him my Blueprint for my Invention. I guess I have to wait. They saw Sandy look happy Sparx: You're look so happy, Sandy. Sandy: Of course, I'm going to the Contest for me to win. And I guess dreams really do come true. I better get some material and my tool at my Treedome, bye. She left Patrick: Aw, man. Poor Sandy... she's never gonna make to the Contest Gibson: How come? Patrick: You'll see. She's needs some parts for her Invention. We don't have any material for those. We search, search, search. She'll never gonna win that contest. Gibson: Wait, I got an idea! Patrick, we will help you. Patrick: Really? They nodded means Yes Patrick: Great! For what? Gibson: To finish Sandy's Invention for the Contest. And we have to find some material and Tools to finish. Sparx: So how can we get those? Patrick: Look around Bikini Bottom. There are many material and Tools we need to get. Gibson: Alright. We'll go find whatever we need. Patrick, you put all the materials over there, even all the Tools at the Toolbox. Patrick: Alright. They left the House Patrick: Guys! Be careful of the Jellyfish! Sparx: Jellyfish? Patrick: Yeah. Jellyfish around Bikini Bottom, you better be careful not to get stung. Sparx: We won't! They went off to get some Material and Tools for Sandy's Invention